One method of launching flying objects such as missiles from a land, sea, or airborne platform makes use of a rail mounted rigidly to the platform and to which the missile is attached. The rail has the dual function of supporting the missile as it is conveyed to the launch site and also to guide the missile in the first stage of its independent flight. The missile is typically attached to the rail by means of two or more elements known as “hangers”. The hangers generally comprise elements shaped to match and slid in slots in the rail.
Typical hangers of this type are described in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,831,200 and 5,970,842 . FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, taken from the first of these patents, show respectively perspective and front views of the hanger. The hangers are permanently attached to the body of the missile with bolts or other means that are not shown in the figures. Other hanger designs and rails designed to be compatible with them are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,691.
When the missile is launched the hangers remain attached to its body. The generally un-aerodynamic shape of the hangers contributes an additional factor of drag to the flight. Wind tunnel tests have shown the additional drag to be on the order of 10% to 15%. Reducing the magnitude of the drag caused by the hangers would improve the performance of the missile and therefore be very advantageous.
It is a purpose of the present invention to provide a hanger for rail-launched flying objects that contributes a lower factor of drag to the object than that contributed by prior art hangers.
It is a further purpose of the present invention to provide a hanger for rail-launched flying objects that can be retrofitted to existing flying objects.
Further purposes and advantages of this invention will appear as the description proceeds.